Pure Healing: 40 Romance Theme Challenge
by Sawyer.B.Scott
Summary: Ars Amatoria 40 Ranger Romance Themes centering around Jason/Kat - the purest love around.
1. Friends

**Pure Healing**

**Ars Amatoria 40 Ranger Romance Themes centering around Jason/Kat**

**A/N: Though Jason and Kat were never a canon couple, I felt they would have been great together, and so I must say I'm a huge Jason/Kat shipper. I've decided to do these themes in hopes of meeting other fans of them as well!**

** All entries will be 500 words and under! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

><p><strong>Friends – Words: 356<strong>

"I know this hurts, but I promise things can and will get better." The Australian accent was soothing to the distraught young man, who found himself unable to look at the face of his comforter, because her blue eyes and blonde hair was almost the same as the woman who had just dumped him.

"I just don't understand why she'd do that. We've been together for years now." She started stroking his brown hair, hoping to make the pain and despair in his beautiful chocolate eyes go away.

"People grow apart Jase, it can't be helped. But I'm here for you as long as you need me." Her voice had grown softer as she spoke, leaning her head on his strong shoulder, slipping her hand into his. He gave it a slight squeeze as he sighed.

"I know you are Kat, but I can't let you stay for long. You're supposed to be on summer vacation from the academy." Even in his grief, his sense of duty and responsibility for others reigned supreme and Katherine Hilliard had a hard time holding her smile back. Jason Lee Scott was a natural born leader, and she would do everything in her power to bring the smile back to his face.

"You don't really have a say in the matter Jase, you come first, not partying on the beach." She pulled her head off his shoulder so she could look into his eyes.

"But why?" It was a loaded question, she knew it was. He wasn't specifically asking why she was helping him. He was asking why she cared, why she was staying. He was wondering why Emily had broken up with the former leader of the Power Rangers. She couldn't answer for Emily, but she could answer for herself. Truth be told, she had always had a soft spot for the stoic man. If Tommy hadn't returned her feelings, she could have fallen for Jason once upon a time. She gave him a sad, gentle smile hoping to convey her thoughts and feelings to him.

"Because we're friends." She just hoped that for now, that would be enough.


	2. Dare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dare – 302 words<strong>

"I can't believe you made me do this." Jason Lee Scott grumbled as he walked out of the dressing room, Katherine Hilliard unable to contain her laughter. As she grabbed her sides trying to control the flood of giggles coming from her, Jason shot her a death look. He looked at himself in the mirror and just groaned. He was wearing a frilly pink tutu, a pink sleeveless shirt and a jeweled tiara. On his legs and feet were pink stockings and pale pink ballet shoes.

"I didn't make you do anything Jase. I gave you the option of truth or dare, you chose dare." She was breathless and her blue eyes shone, a look on her that Jason loved. Since the end of her relationship to Tommy Oliver just a few short weeks ago, a smile on the blonde had been rare. He felt it was his duty to help her through the breakup, as she had helped him when his relationship with longtime girlfriend Emily had collapsed.

"I didn't know I'd be the new pink ranger by taking dare. I don't see how it could get much worse." It was obvious that Jason had never learned that it could always get worse. As the music started playing, Jason struck a pose and danced onto the stage comically. From the wings, Katherine smiled, waiting for the moment she knew was coming.

Catcalls reached Jason's ears and he opened his eyes in horror. He had assumed the only people that would see him would be relatives of the students dancing in the pageant. It was not to be, for Katherine had invited all the first generation & Zeo rangers to see his debut performance. As he continued his embarrassing dance, Jason contemplated all the ways to get back at the sneaky blonde.


	3. Secrets

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I am undecided if all these will be related, or if they will all be their own standalone, so for now we'll say they are standalones.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets - Words: 411<strong>

Jason Scott observed the scene in front of him, frowning momentarily. It was almost three in the morning, and here he was at some seedy bar just outside town, picking up the girl who had called him. She was unable to drive and it was out of the question to walk. Drunk or not, Katherine knew the dangers of walking alone in these parts of town.

"Oh my gosh, there's my friend Jason. Jase!" Her words slurred as she spoke, and Jason's frown slipped away, replaced by a wide smile at the blonde's antics. When he didn't immediately respond, she began waving her arms at him, jumping up and town while crying his name out. He shook his head and his blue eyes sparkled in amusement as he sauntered over to her.

"Hello Kat, fancy meeting you here." He teased her and she slightly cocked her head, her blonde hair shimmering in the light. He missed the shift in her blue eyes as she quickly spun into him for a hug.

"Thank you for coming Jason. I'm so ready to go home." He always found himself slightly enchanted by her Australian, which had not diminished in the slightest during her years in the states.

"Well then Princess, we'd be getting you there." He placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her to his black jeep, opening the door for her and helping her into the car.

"Jason, why'd you come tonight?" She asked seriously, the hint of goofiness she had experienced earlier gone. He glanced at her as he started the car and started driving.

"Because you called and needed me. You're in no shape to drive." He said seriously and she just smiled. She leaned her head against the comfortable headrest of his car, turning her head away from him pretending to be asleep. She decided there was no reason to tell him she had not drank a drop of alcohol that night. She had merely wanted to see him, and telling him she was drunk was the best way to do it. She would never tell him just how much her heart fluttered when she saw him walk into the bar, or the way her back was still heating up from his touch, though it was long gone. The way he had called her Princess still ringing in her ears. No, she would never tell him. She would let this remain one of her little secrets.


	4. Youth

**A/N: So I've decided to make the One-Shots not related. For ones that do, I'll list the corresponding titles with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Youth- Words: 362<strong>

Katherine Hilliard Scott sat in the yellow rocking chair tenderly holding her newborn daughter, smiling. The years had been kind to the blonde woman who in her late thirties still looked like a woman in her twenties. The only difference was the slight weight gain her second pregnancy had placed upon her body. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't see her husband Jason leaning against the door frame just watching the two most important women in his life.

If you had asked Jason fifteen years ago where he'd be today, he would have never thought he'd be married to the former Zeo Pink Ranger, have 2 children with her, and still feel like a teenager every time they were alone together.

"Hey dad." Jason looked up to see his son Oliver standing next to him also looking at his mom and sister rocking slowly. A smile was plastered on the handsome seventeen year olds face. Jason thought back to finding out Katherine was pregnant for the first time, how she had originally panicked, then decided there was no way she would get married just because she was pregnant. It had taken him two years to convince her to marry him.

"What's up Son? It's Friday night, and you're home?" His son had his brown hair and his mother's light blue eyes. He was tall with a muscular build, and every day Jason thanked the gods for his son's sensible nature and sense of responsibility.

"Actually, I'm about to head out with Trini, and just wanted to say goodbye. I never thought it'd be so hard to say goodbye to a girl you've only known for forty eight hours." He said in reference to his sister and his dad laughed, catching Kat's attention. The love in her eyes for her family shone brightly and Jason clapped his son on his shoulder before moving into the room to be near his wife.

"Have fun Son, you're only young once. Enjoy it." He remembered his time as a teenager well, and as much as he loved his youth, he wouldn't trade it for what he had in a million years.


	5. Patience

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Patience - Words: 313<strong>

If there was one thing Jason Lee Scott knew about it was patience. It was something he had been taught his entire life, but never had it been harder to practice as it was at this moment.

Today was the day he was finally going to ask Katherine Hilliard out, the girl he had been long fantasizing about. He watched as her long shapely legs stretched out in a dance move with her students, her beautiful shimmering blonde hair held back in a bun to keep out of her face, and her blue eyes sparkling with love and laughter as she corrected a student on a dance move.

Yes, patience was hard for Jason right now, because he wanted to do nothing more than race over to Kat, swoop her into his arms for a kiss and never let her go. He realized he'd been staring as he felt Tommy clap his hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you just ask her out already? It's obvious you like her." His dark haired friend mused as he watched his lighter haired friend blush.

"I'm trying to be patient enough to let her finish her lesson." He said with barely contained impatience before finally snapping. He strode over to Kat and tapped her shoulder lightly. He knew he made the right decision as he saw her face. Different emotions played across her face, but he mostly saw hope.

"Katherine, I was uh, wondering if you'd like to go out with me this Saturday?" He blushed as he heard the chorus of 'awws' from the young girls around them, but he kept his eyes firmly on Kat, watching the beautiful blush grow across her face, patiently awaiting her answer.

"Of course I will Jase. I thought you'd never ask." Without another word, Jason walked off the mat, glad for once that his patience had worn out.


End file.
